les profs tous les memes 2
by Ysa
Summary: bah c juste la suite le chapitre est un peu court mais je me ratrape sur les autres


Ah ! Les Profs tous les mêmes.

Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)

Adresse : : Angel sanctuary

Genre :yaoi, romance, OCC

Couple : mikanou aime raphael aime Uriel

Disclaimer : personnages d'Angel sanctuary

: déplacement temporel

présentation de l'histoire : Mikael est en classe un véritable cancre et flash sur son prof de français, Raphael, depuis le début de l'année mais ne sait pas comment l'aborder, heureusement celui ci lui fait une offre assez tentante mais qu'il refuse. Il a également des problèmes familiaux, un frère qui veut le faire " travailler " dans des affaires plus ou moins nettes et qui a également des vues sur le prof de français de son frère qu'il a rencontré à la rencontre parent-professeur.

Chapitre II

Mon amour de prof : 

Mikael revient chez lui sans encombres, vers 4h 45 du matin, il tendit l'argent à son frère et alla s'étaler sur son lit, bien décidé à sécher les cours mais c'était sans compter Lucifer qui sadiquement le réveilla à sept heures pour qu'il y aille.

Mikael dormit en classe toute la journée mais à la fin de la pause-dejeuner, il décida de se rendre dans la salle des profs pour expliquer à Raphael que son frère allait assister à leur cours, la porte était entrouverte, il allait l'ouvrir, quand il reconnut le flic qui l'avait interrogé le matin même, autrement dit Uriel, et le flic était pas tout seul. En fait son prof de français se tenait négligemment sur les genoux du policier et au grand désappointement de Mikael, ne semblait pas décidé à en descendre. Les tourtereaux s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser quand Mikael ouvrit la porte avec bruit, instinctivement Raphael se redressa et fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Ah c'est toi Mikael...

- Excuse moi professeur, mais mon ...mon frère s'étant beaucoup inquiété hier, tient absolument à assister à notre cours ce soir.

- Je comprends. Cela ne me gène aucunement.

Mikael remercia son prof et partit vite, laissant Uriel repartir à la recherche des amygdales de Raphael.

Pourquoi les avaient ils vus ?Pourquoi ? Il s'en voulait de les avoir dérangés et en même temps il était content de les avoir coupés alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il s'imagina en train d'embrasser son prof :il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres avec un sourire.

Trois heures de français d'affilées, ça risquait d'être comique, surtout que Mikael était branché sur le mode sale-gosse-qui-veut-emmerder-son-prof-en-faisant-des-blagues-vaseuses.

Le prof entra dans la salle réclama le silence et commença à distribuer une feuille sur laquelle était inscrit le passage qu'il avait décidé d'étudier. Il commença à lire le poème, tout en se promenant dans les rangs.

La belle attendait son chevalier qui montant en haut de la tour, lui vola un baiser(…)(patati patata)

Vous allez commencé par me relever les figures de style. Oui, Gabrielle ?

« Montant en haut de la tour »

Bien, quelles figures de style observez vous ?

Un chiasme.

Non, mais ça se termine pareille, oui Mikael ?

C'est un…un orgasme.

Personne ne pu dire ce qui fut le plus drôle : la classe qui se pliait en quatre en se tapant sur les cuisses, pour rigoler ; ou la tête du prof en entendant la réponse du rouquin.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance puis articula :

Non, Mikael, l'orgasme n'est pas une figure de style. Ruri ?

Un pléonasme, monsieur.

En effet. Que pouvez vous dire sur l'histoire ? Euh,…Mikael ?

Bin, c'est pas dur, le mec revient de guerre, il retrouve sa chérie et ils baisent comme des lapins.

Nouvel éclat de rire, nouvel rigidité venant du professeur.

Le résumé que vous faites de ce texte est très cru pour le style du roman.

Je dis ce qui est, m'sieur.

Bon, comment savoir reconnaître les élèves indisciplinés et graveleux ?

Il observa Mikael, qui bailla bruyamment en lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'ennuyait.

Mikael, pourriez vous me rappeler la question que j'ai posé, en reformulant votre réponse.

Bin, votre dernière question c'était : « Kama-sutra reconnaître les élèves indisciplinés et graveleux ? mais elle ne s'adressait pas à moi ?

Nouveau brouhaha. Raphael, les nerfs à fleurs de peau décida de reprendre le texte le lendemain et convia tous les élèves à faire les exercices 4,5,7,8,12,15,39, de la page 69. Malgré cela, il ne put empêcher Mikael de crier à travers toute la salle.

Vous pensez qu'a ça ! Vous connaissez la signification du chiffre de la page que vous nous donnez à faire.

Pour toute réponse, Raphael ne répondit rien mais se promit de faire souffrir, cet élève à son cours particulier quand il se rappela que son frère viendrait, bon c'est pas grave il trouverait un autre moyen pour le punir.

Mikael quant à lui, nourrissait un plan pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de ce prof si alléchant à son goût, et l'idée que son frère lui servirait pour arriver à ses fins ne cessait de l'exciter. Il mettrait son plan en exécution le soir même.

A suivre.


End file.
